Cutting devices, such as utility knives, have been developed for use in various applications, such as, for example, construction, packaging and shipping, carpet installation, as well as other purposes.
Some utility knives include a handle carrying a blade assembly comprising a plurality of snap-off blades. A slider carrying the blade assembly can be moved to extend at least the leading blade from one end of the handle. A plurality of break-lines formed in the blade assembly facilitate the snapping off of a used snap-off blade (e.g., that has become blunt or damaged through usage) from the snap-off blade assembly.
However, replacing the blade assembly and replacing it with a new one may be cumbersome.